


【SK】更衣室PWP

by Crischan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crischan/pseuds/Crischan
Summary: Andriy上树Pippo后收获了一个吃醋的Ricardo。





	【SK】更衣室PWP

Andriy习惯在更衣室里将自己收拾得干干净净再回家，假如单人住宅也能算“家”的话，实际上他多少有些不愿意独自驾车离开一小时前还有万人为他欢呼的球场，毕竟这衬得他格外孤独。  
Andriy扯过挂钩上的毛巾随意抹了几把湿漉漉的发丝，淋浴间外头似乎再没有别人的响动了，于是他松松垮垮地围着浴巾，踩着拖鞋慢吞吞打算去换身能见人的衣服。  
……然后他发现自己的座位上窝着一个身影，听见脚步声后迅速抬起头望向他。  
哪怕更衣室再昏暗十个级别，Andriy也决不会认错小他六岁的队友，隐隐有成为球迷另一个宠儿迹象的Ricardo。  
Ricardo似乎没有开口的意思，Andriy琢磨着气氛有些过分尴尬，试探性地发起询问。  
“Hey，Ricky，还不回家吗？”  
巴西人沉默了两秒，感谢上帝，他终于说话了。  
“Andriy，你为什么不抱我？”  
东欧人一下子没跟上事态的发展，有点儿怀疑自己出现了幻听。  
“我是说，刚刚你进球的时候，为什么宁可跑去抱Pippo也不肯抱我？他甚至都没办法抱稳你。”  
Ricardo罕见地提高了声量，天生上扬的嘴角耷拉成一个绝对让女球迷心疼的弧度，嗓音里透露的委屈让乌克兰人都有些扛不住了。Andriy单手将落在眼睛上的发丝捋到脑后，试图说些什么补救。  
“当时只是Pippo比较近……”  
Andriy觉得浑身不自在，在这样微妙的氛围下谈论球场上的拥抱令他有种出轨被正派女友质问的错觉，更何况对象是并肩作战的队友。  
再说了，见鬼，Andriy发现他的队友穿着整齐的球衣，而他自己惟一的衣物是条摇摇欲坠的浴巾，突然冒头的羞耻心让他明白不能接着僵持下去了。  
还没完成的部署下一刻就被对方的靠近搅了个粉碎，在Ricardo的官方数据表上，他的身高比乌克兰人还多出几公分，因此他的吻落在Andriy的唇上显得理所当然。  
“我喜欢你，Andriy，”最为关键的几个单词终于从喉间蹦了出来，Ricardo才有了笑的模样，“所以我吃醋了。”

 

这他妈是什么鬼。  
当Andriy将巴西人剥得和他自己一样干净的时候，理智才略微回笼。身下的小混蛋躺在更衣室的长凳上，几分钟前还理直气壮地欺上前宣布他的感情主动撩火，结果被放倒的时候还哼哼唧唧着非要褪下红黑球衣。  
现在知道腼腆了，早干什么去了？  
Andriy可没留情，他俯下身与巴西人的舌纠缠不休，急切吮吸的力度令对方的唇泛起艳丽的颜色。他当然不会用废话来阐明自己此刻有多么激动，能够亲吻他的心动对象。  
有谁会不喜欢KAKA呢，可惜只有他能将这个青年吻到喘不上气。

 

Ricardo实在是过分乖巧了。  
Andriy亲吻他时，他生涩却热情地回应，分明是棕色的瞳泛起水光也不肯闭上眼逃避，他注视着Andriy，好让眼中的依恋被一览无余。Andriy抚过他的皮肤，颇具调戏意味地捏捏他刚练出没多久的胸肌，并低笑着说手感不错，收获了一声惊慌的闷哼。  
原来他还是在紧张。乌克兰人如今还有余力在心中评价小家伙的表现，直到Ricardo用手背半遮眼睛，断续呻吟着告诉他，22号的柜子里藏着一支润滑剂。  
东欧人要是再没有进一步的举动，上帝都会怀疑他性无能。

 

“这事儿你计划多久了？”  
灵活的手指堪堪进入，Andriy该庆幸他没有留长指甲的古怪癖好，负距离的接触让他更为轻易地感受到巴西人的僵硬不安。  
“Ricky？”  
得不到回应的乌克兰人更想知道答案了，他坏心眼地弯曲指节。甬道内部的突然扩张激起Ricardo急促喘息，面对情色的逼供他毫无办法。  
“从、从你第一次在场上拥抱我……”  
终于加到第三根手指，Andriy确定他几乎用尽了猫咪般的温柔，以克制住进入的欲望。巴西人的话语早已支离破碎，却仍然固执地流出。  
“我想要你抱我……”  
声音戛然而止，下一秒就成了无法抑制的尖叫。太刺激了，那原本不该是被攻陷的目标，正常尺寸也显得夸张，何况Andriy拥有称得上强壮的身躯。  
“我在抱你。”  
事实上Andriy也不敢轻举妄动，他可不打算把更衣室变成血案现场。他将巴西人的双腿捞在臂弯中，指尖抚过的肌肉告诉他，身下的青年是如何在场上大步流星地带球，让对手后卫连衣角也摸不着。这个认知令他无比兴奋。  
Ricardo没有呼痛，他竭力平复着自己的喘息，尔后抓住了东欧人的手腕，无声催促。

 

于是Andriy展示了他狮子般的力量。  
酸胀感和快感难舍难分，如潮水一般涌入巴西人的脑中。缓慢的温存渐渐过渡到节奏分明的撞击，他不自觉地舔着唇面，在完全沉醉其中之前隐隐抱怨着这个乌克兰人实在是、实在是太过熟练，叫他吃味的熟练。他没能忍住一口咬在对方肩上的冲动，却在Andriy意识到皮肤上烙着清晰齿痕之前温柔舔舐它，就像完成了一个标记。  
Andriy的腰腹力量当然很强大，这是他任凭如何凶狠拉拽也不肯倒地的凭证之一。而现在Ricardo在切身感受这份力量，对方的性器在他身体里逞凶斗狠，抽出与插入的动作利落且快速，愉悦感过电般由交合处沿着脊髓攀升，让他的大脑再没什么思考的余地了。他只能无力地将手臂挂在乌克兰人的颈侧，全盘接受那个人带来的快乐。

与凌厉进攻截然相反，温柔的轻吻落在巴西人半眯着的眼，Andriy不知足，他还想要米兰进攻中场的更多。激情汗水打湿的卷发不够，近乎失神的无力不够，泛起色情粉红的肌肤不够。  
他也不太明白，为此他吮吸着好搭档的耳垂，含糊不清地一声声唤着Ricky，Ricky，仿佛在索取什么。  
年轻中场对此的回应是更加激烈的呻吟低喘，那双应当属于狡猾雄鹿的腿缠着他的腰，扬起的脖颈线条像甘愿赴死的猎物，引诱他去尝一口滋味。

 

庆幸这儿是更衣室吧，两个在不恰当场合乱搞的混蛋还有个淋浴间好伙伴替他们遮掩。要不然怎么美女模特都喜欢球星，体力都是一等一的好，除了巴西人的姿势很是古怪以外，两人的体力状态和踢六十分钟正赛没什么差别。  
Ricardo稍微收拾一下又成了家教良好的乖宝宝，带着标准的腼腆笑容，显得纯洁又无辜。  
“走吧，上车，回我家？”  
乌克兰人自诩不是什么上完就扔的渣男，他根本没办法拒绝Ricardo的任何一个要求，无论是抱他还是什么。  
今晚可没有孤独。Andriy瞥一眼乖巧坐在副驾驶的小孩儿，发动了汽车。


End file.
